


Akame Ga Kill One Shots & Preferences

by infinitehaze



Category: Akame ga Kill
Genre: Akame Ga Kill - Freeform, Anime, Anime Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: Because lets face it, 1.) Akame Ga Kill played with our feelings and 2.) everyone in this anime was yummy.





	1. Lubbock

**_Prompt: Sneaky romance. Sleepy morning after snuggles and no one wants to get out of bed in the morning._ **

**_A/N: Fluff, comedy, and light smut ahead._ **

 

You poked your head out of your door and looked both ways down the hallway. The light from the moon entered through the hall window and illuminated it perfectly. Everything was very quiet and peaceful, something that very rare at Night Raid's base, signaled everyone had went to bed. You quietly stepped out of your room and shut your door ever so gently. You then sighed in relief and tip toed your way to your lover's room, Lubbock.

See, you two had an interesting relationship. During the day and around others you both would act as if there's nothing going on between you two but at night or when you both are alone is when you see each other. It wasn't that you were ashamed of one another, it was just something that seemed to work at the moment. Where you going to keep the relationship a secret? Of course not, but as of right now, its just a little secret between you and him. 

You finally reached Lubbock's room and knocked on his door quietly. The door opened slowly and behind the door was Lubbock. He was completely stripped of his regular attire and was wearing nothing but boxers. You've seen all of his body before but it always seems to make you blush like a school girl. Damn, he was hot. You'd be lying if you said you didn't feel your cheeks and ears heat up as you let your imagination wonder.

"Like something you see?" Lubbock snapped you out of your thoughts. Before you could answer he quickly pulled you into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Lub-" Before you knew it you were quickly being pinned down onto the bed, Lubbock hovering over you with needy eyes. "What's gotten into you?" You giggle and raise an eyebrow, not really minding his dominance.  
"You've been a tease all day!" Lubbock answered in frustration.

"I've been a tease or you couldn't keep it in your pants all day?"  
"Its not my fault you wore such short shorts today!"  
"They weren't that short."  
"Weren't they?"  
"It was a cute outfit!"

At the end of the bickering you felt Lubbock's soft lips being pressed against yours. Both of you falling into sync with one another. You wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him closer to your center, soon after that your hands played in his hair as the kiss deepened. His tongue was begging for permission and without hesitation you let him in. You felt his growing member rub up against your heated womanhood, making you buck your hips against his. Lubbock lifted from your lips and pulled your shirt over your head, exposing your bare chest. His large warm hands massaged your breasts, he leaned over putting one of your hardened nipples in his mouth softly nipping at it with his teeth. You tried your best to keep quiet but you accidentally let out a rather loud moan. Lubbock looked up at you from his deed with eyes that were saying "shut up".

You rubbed one of your legs against his hardened member and felt the vibrations of his moan make contact with your breasts. Lubbock lifted from you and slid off your pajamas shorts and underwear at the same time, his following soon after. He positioned himself between your legs and rubbed his cock a few times. Right before he was about to enter you, you stopped him.

"Wait..I want to be on top." You smiled lifting up and flipping you both over so that you were straddling him. Lubbock looked at you with not just lust, but with passion and amazement. He always believed that you were his queen and he knew because he didn't just want to be intimate with you, that was just a plus, but he'd be completely okay fine he was just in your presence.

You grabbed his manhood and positioned him at your entrance, making eye contact with him to make sure he was ready and he gave you a little nod. You smiled at how flustered he was and eased down on his cock making both of you moan out in pleasure.

"F-fuck, Lubba..."

//

You woke up to the morning sun hitting your face. Opening your eyes you saw Lubbock asleep on top of you resting his head on your chest. He looked so at peace. The memories of you and him started to run through your mind making you smile and tear up with joy. You took your hand and ran your fingers through his soft green hair.

"Lubba, its time to wake up.." you said softly. He groaned and snuggled into you more.  
"Its our day off.." He said in a sleepy tone.  
"Says who? Its Wednesday." You said in an amused voice. Lubbock just groaned again.  
"Well can we just lay here? ...5 more minutes.." His voice drifted off into nothing. You just smiled and continued to play with his hair.  
"I love you so much..." You heard him say quietly.  
"I love you too, Lubb."


	2. Susanoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is sad so they go out late at night to think. Person B just so happens to be up and goes to check up on A.  
> Bonus: Person B is a really good listener and comforts A by holding A's hand.
> 
> A/N: So this one means a lot to me bc 1.) Susanoo is daddy. And 2.) I put a ton of my feelings into this, all of it is completely genuine.
> 
> I'd appreciate some feedback bc its really one of the two main reasons what keeps me continuing to write.

Lost would be the perfect word to describe how you've been feeling lately. Every night you would come outside and look up at the stars wondering how life would be if you there was no war. If people were free and to do life as they please. As the days past you fell more and more into an abyss of sadness and confusion. You got this unshakable feeling in the pit of your stomach that the fight with the Jaegers was coming soon and more bloodshed and tears were headed your way. You didn't realize that tears were streaming down your cheeks until you tasted them. You heard footsteps behind you causing you to quickly wipe your tears away.

"Do not stop on my account.." You soon realized that the footsteps were Susanoo as he stood next to you looking up at the sky.

"Hey, Sus.. why are you out here?" You tried to pep up your voice but it ended up cracking. Susanoo glanced at you with a small smile and you soon felt butterflies in your tummy. He was rather very good looking and you'd be lying if you say that you haven't stole a couple of glances at him here and there.

"I sensed someone in need." Susanoo said now fully looking you. There was silence for a few moments until you broke.

"I'm scared.." Your voice cracked. Susanoo looked slightly surprised. You were one of the strongest people on Night Raid and you always seemed so fearless and ready for a fight, reckless almost Susanoo thought.

"Sometimes I wonder why I joined Night Raid..then I remember I do it for the freedom and happiness of others, but when am I going to get my happiness?" More tears fell down your face as you vented. Deep down it broke Susanoo's heart to see you like this. To him he wasn't sure what this feeling he got when he saw you in this state but it felt right to him, like he wanted to be the only one comforting you.

"I want to get married and have kids..I want to grow old with my husband and watch my grandchildren play in the yard.." Holding back more tears, you let out a breathy laugh as you imagined yourself in the scenario, completely happy with life.

"I-I'm not ready to die! I don't want to die!" You sobbed taking your hand and attempting to wipe the tears that felt like they were endless. Susanoo was hesitant, but he reached over and took your dainty hand in his very large one. You were very shocked but nonetheless you interlocked your hand in his tightly. Susanoo massaged your hand with his thumb which surprisingly pacified you a lot.

"You are not going to die as long as I'm here to protect you," He started. You felt, relieved, in a way that you had someone who cared enough to say that they were going to protect you. "It's alright to be scared, as long as you have someone to comfort you when you are." You smiled weakly and rested your head on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Thank you for being here for me.." You said quietly. "I care for you, (Name). Always remember that." Susanoo said. You tip toed up and kissed his cheek gently.


	3. Tatsumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ''just... come back alive, okay?''
> 
> A/N: Not very long, just a fluffy/angsty drabble with a lil cutie named Tatsumi. Holy fuck I got barzzzzzzz!!1!21!!1

That whole morning you felt unbelievably anxious, like that the pit of your stomach you felt like something bad was going to happen. You weren't sure when, but it was coming soon. Your usual cheery self seemed to be on vacation because they were no longer there, just a hollow shell. You thought maybe it could be the stress with all of the lives being taken catching up to you but you highly doubted that... it was something else.

Everyone was gathered at the table eating the lovely breakfast that was prepared by Akame and Susanoo. The food really did look amazing but you didn't touch your plate because you didn't really have an appetite.

Tatsumi noticed your behavior all morning and he reached over putting a warm hand on your knee. You snapped back to reality and turned your head to Tatsumi, but your eyes trailed onto him after. It seemed like his eyes made you feel like everything was okay again because you almost immediately felt better. His eyes gave you a look that asked if you were feeling alright and you gave him a fake smile along with a small nod. Tatsumi didn't buy it one bit so he made sure to talk to you after breakfast to get down to your recent behavior.

A soft knock sounded through your room followed by the door being opened. Not too long ago you would have been annoyed with the lack of privacy but you learned to quote accept it living with Night Raid. You smiled as you seen a certain brown haired green eyed boy enter your room.

"Hey, Tatsumi." You greeted him warmly as you watched him sit next to you on your bed.  
"You've been acting weird lately, what's the matter?" He asked in a soft and caring matter. You sighed and shook your head.  
"Nothing, I promise..." You flashed a smile and rested your head on his shoulder. "You have to get going soon, huh?" You asked dreading the answer. Tatsumi nodded his head.

"Just... come back alive, okay?" You lifted your head to look at him but it seemed like he had his eyes on you. He gave you a small smile and kissed your forehead.  
"I promise."  
"Pinky promise." You held out your pinky finger giving him a tiny pout. With a chuckle he locked his pinky with yours.  
"I pinky promise." He said.


	4. Wave

Esdeath watched intensely as you engaged combat with Wave. As she watch the training progress she noticed that Wave wasn't really putting up a fight, he was pulling his punches. Esdeath suspected that there were some feelings that were hidden between the two of you and deep down she thought it was very cute. On many occasions she would catch the way he looks at you when you're talking to him. Sometimes on very rare occasions she would catch you blushing like a little school girl when he talks to you. Esdeath chuckled to herself when she remembered how pink you got when you seen him remove his shirt during training one day. Esdeath had got an idea. A great idea.

After training was over Esdeath had walked up to Wave and confronted him about his feelings toward you. Esdeath wasn't completely sure of why she was doing this, but she knew her new found feelings for Tatsumi was a major factor.

"Wave, I noticed that you were pulling your punches today when you were training with (Name). Care to explain?" Esdeath smirked as she watched his face go from shocked to embarrassed within a matter of seconds. Wave rubbed the back of his neck.  
"General, I-"  
"Lying won't do you any good so I advise you not to." Esdeath interrupted.  
"I may have an eye for, (Name).." Wave admitted with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

Timeskip

Wave took a deep breath as he remembered what General Esdeath told him. He was going to confess his feelings for you within a matter of minutes. You by yourself at the moment stretching your body from your training session that had ended not too long ago. It was time. Wave made his way over to you, he played it cool on the outside, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Hey, (Name)." He greeted you with a cheerful smile.  
"Hiya, Wavey!" You smiled brightly sending Wave butterflies in his stomach.   
"Is everything okay? You look kind of worried.." You asked as your smile slowly started to fade away as you noticed his demeanor.  
"I really need to tell you something."  
"Well let's hear it." You said tilting your head a bit, confused by why he was acting so strange.

Suddenly, Wave took his hands into yours making your freeze and eventually blush like a mad woman.  
"Wave-"  
"(Name), I have feelings for you... I understand if this is a bit too forward but something told me to tell you soon because you never know how much time you have left with someone. I understand if you don't return th-" You cut him off by pulling him down to your level and crashing your lips onto his. His lips were very soft and you were very pleased with his kissing performance. You pulled away to see him with his eyes still closed, in a blissful daze.

"I return the feelings." You said simply as you watched him slowly open his eyes and a relieved smile grow in his lips.  
"Thank god."


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Probably the cutest one yet. I was in giggles writing this. We can all agree Run was a cutie. Originally this was going to be hella sad but I spared your feels and mine.

Run and yourself had been seeing each other for a few months since the Jaegers formed. It was something that wasn't planned at all, it just worked. You'd be lying if you said you were not head over heels for him. When you first laid eyes on each other it felt like there was a connection, you remember walking through the doors into the meeting room and seeing everyone that made up the team today. Everyone seemed really nice but the one tall blonde standing up by the table captivated you. Making eye contact with him gave you butterflies and a sense of security that you never felt before.

On the other hand, when you walked into the room Run thought that you were the most beautiful woman he has ever seen before. He couldn't help but to feel that he needed you. Run wanted to protect you from any and all harm for as long as he could. But deep down he dreaded these feelings he was having because he knew there was going to be nothing but bloodshed from that point on.

{}

"You are becoming more and more reckless with every battle we get into. You need to wake up and realize this is not a game!" Run raised his voice at you for the first time. It took you back a little bit but it only seemed to make you angry.  
"You know what, Run? How about you not worry about me and how I take my battles. Mind your own business and you would not have to cry about it." You said in a very bitter tone of voice. You didn't know how to feel but it definitely hurt talking to Run like this.  
"(Name), wake up. This is not a game. You're going to get killed by acting like a careless idiot." Run snapped making your eyes go wide.  
"Screw you! I do what works for me. I'm not a coward, alright? I don't use my imperial arms to get out of harms way in a fight."  
"(Name), you are acting like a child." Run chastised you making you even more upset. "One of these days you're going to get yourself killed and I will not be there to help you because you could have prevented it." Run said. You couldn't help but to feel tears forming at the brink of your eyes.  
"How about this, never speak to me again. I'll be fine in my own. I've done it before you and I'll do it after you." You said in an extremely calm voice.

Later that night you heard a soft knock at your door and opened it to see Run standing there. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I fear that I have fallen in love with you." Run said in a very calm and cool voice. Your eyes widened as he just confessed his deep feelings for you.  
"Run, I-"  
"Please say you love me." Run pleaded making your heart flutter.  
"I-I'm in love with you, Run." You confessed. The next moment was a moment that you could never forget. Your first kiss with him. His lips crashed onto yours, both falling in complete sync with one another.

{}

"What is on your mind, dove?" Run asked as he wrapped his arm around your waist putting the book that he had been previously reading down. He gave you all of his attention.

"You." You said simply with a small smile on your lips. "Our first kiss." You rested your head on his shoulder. "Our first time." A light shade of pink dusted your cheeks.  
"You truly make me happy I want you to know." Run started. "Our final battle is approaching us soon and I want us to survive this because... I want to marry you when this is over." Run confessed making you look up at him in awe.

"Marry me?" You asked in complete shock but you were still so happy.  
"Yes, marry you." Run chuckled at your adorableness. "Soon there will be a diamond ring on this beautiful dainty finger." Run held your left hand gently caressing your ring finger.


End file.
